The Dark Age of Mobius
by Ice Cold Husky
Summary: It all started with a warning. A greater threat to the planet Mobius has arisen. Evil that threatens to send the planet into an age of darkness and death has awoken. But can anyone do anything about it? PG-13 (Chapter 1 up)
1. Default Chapter

A/N: First and foremost, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my work.  This is the first story I've ever sent to Fanfiction.net so I'm kind of nervous.  I'd like to use this Author's Note to get a few things clear about my story.  First things first, my story features Sonic characters from the SEGA and Archie universe.  It also features characters that I created so if you wish to use them for your own works, contact me at my e-mail address or AIM.  My story does not follow the story lines of any of the SEGA games, comic books, or T.V shows Sonic has appeared in.  I do use settings found in the SatAM and Archie Comics version of Sonic the Hedgehog but my story does not follow their storyline.

I will accept all critiquing good and bad.  But I will not accept Flames.  The purpose of reviews is for the reader to express their likes and/or dislikes about the story.  Not for someone to say, "Your story sucks".  If you don't like my story, give me reasons as to why you didn't like it.  Otherwise don't waste time reviewing.  I came to Fanfiction.net because I love to read and I love to write.  I hope to be a writer someday so please read and review.  But please don't flame.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of SEGA and/or Archie Comics.  They are the property of SEGA and/or Archie Comics.  I do own my original characters and any relation between my characters and the characters of other authors is entirely coincidental.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

_Prologue_

The planet Mobius used to be a place filled with life and prosperity.  A planet once filled with the hopes and dreams of millions residing in this once thriving community.  There was a time when the grass filled plains stretched far beyond ones vision, and the forests teemed with life.  But that time has long since passed and the good peaceful era of Mobius came to a abrupt end when a human named Dr Julius Ivo Robotnik, a mad scientist with a thirst for power and conquest, and his nephew Snively rose above the clouds in a colossal spaceship designed by mad doctor.  As the ship flew over the capital of Mobius, Mobotropolis, a shadow loomed over the once great city.  The era of peace had ended.  

For a moment, it seemed like the heavens rained fire upon the city as Robotnik commenced his attack.  The citizens retaliated, but there was little that could be done as all their efforts proved utterly futile.  Once the city was taken, Robotnik sent for all the inhabitants to be turned into soulless robots that would only do his bidding.  Slaves to Robotnik for as long as he reigned.  Soon a new empire was built out of the ashes of Mobotropolis.  He called this city of his Robotropolis.  But like always, Robotnik wasn't satisfied with his accomplishments, and the tyrant soon found himself craving more power.  His next objective was to reign over the planet itself.  

Fortunately for the inhabitants of Mobius a small band of resistance was formed to stand in his way from global domination.  A band of freedom fighters whose sole mission is to take down Robotnik and bring Mobius to peace once again.  Many seasons had passed since the day of Robotnik's takeover.  And before the freedom fighters new it, ten years had passed since Robotnik's reign had begun.  

In the heavens of Mobius, hidden in the clouds, floats an island.  Few know of its existence.  The island is a sacred place filled with lushes green grass and sparkling lakes.  It's as if a peace of history was floating in the air.  The way Mobius used to look before the times of Robotnik.  This island so sacred and majestic houses only one, a guardian.  His purpose in life seems to be to guard the island and the Master Emerald.  The source of the floating islands power.  

The guardian, a red echidna, wore only socks, red shoes with a green stripe on each shoe, and white spiked gloves.  Mobians typically have no reason to wear much clothing since their fur provides sufficient warmth and coverage.  It is left up to the Mobian to decide whether or not he wants to wear clothing.  The echidna's red dreadlocks reached down to slightly past his tail.  The white crest of the guardians marked his chest.  Proof that he was destined to be a guardian.  Although he was at the age of fifteen, his figure had developed nicely, and showed that he was indeed well suited for his role as a guardian.  

The echidna sat facing the Master Emerald in the emerald chamber and began his daily meditation.  The emerald chamber was located in the very heart of the floating island.  The walls glistened with beauty as light from the Master Emerald reflected off the crystals that were embedded in the walls of the cavern.  Filling the cavern with a tranquil green glow.  The Master Emerald was set atop a giant stone mausoleum.  Images were carved all around the base of the mausoleum that spoke of ancient times long passed.  Stone steps led up to the top of the mausoleum where the Master Emerald resided.  All was peaceful for the guardian of the floating island.  He knew about the war that waged beneath him.  Knew of the lives that were suffering.  But he didn't care.  As long as no one knew off the floating island, it would always be safe, and that was his only concern.  

Light from the Master Emerald slowly began to glow brighter.  Light so strong that even closed eyelids couldn't provide protection.  The guardian opened his purple echidna eyes to see the Master Emerald shining light over the walls of the cavern.  Green markings filled his vision, as they spanned the length of the cavern wall from top to bottom.  The young guardian found himself entranced by the markings.  He studied the writing carefully.  It was in Niygano.  An ancient language that few Mobians of this age knew of and even fewer could speak.  His eyes widened as he read the text, and before he had the chance to read it again the Master Emerald's glow faded.  And with it, the text on the wall vanished.  The echidna turned his gaze towards the Master Emerald in worry.  For what he read that day was the fore coming of an evil that would cast the world in eternal darkness and bring death in its wake.  A warning that foretold the coming of _The_ _Dark Age of Mobius_.

TEN YEARS LATER…

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I believe this a nice place to end the prologue.  I know it's kind of short but my chapters will be longer then this trust me.  This is just a way of setting up the plot.  Like it?  Hate it?  Please review but no flames please.


	2. Evil Reawakened

A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time to update.  My winter vacation has been filled with nothing but SSBM and hanging with my friends.  Thanks to all who took the time to read and review my prologue.  I promise that I won't take so long to update next time.  This chapter starts off slow but it gets better as you read on so give it a chance.  Please Read and Review and please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of SEGA and/or Archie Comics. They are the property of SEGA and/or Archie Comics. I do own my original characters and any relation between my characters and the characters of other authors is entirely coincidental.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Evil Reawakened

The sun was just starting to rise and its warming rays passed over the Great Forest and into the secret location of Knothole Village.  There is where the freedom fighters resided.  Sunlight found its way into cabins and onto the faces of the freedom fighters and the villagers.  Soon several of them started to emerge from the huts.  One of them a ground squirrel with brown fur all over her body and red hair that reached down to her neck.  Her blue eyes went well with the blue vest with blue boots that she wore.  And on her right boot rested a hand held computer that she called Nicole.  As she walked out of her hut a brown rabbit that wore a pink shirt approached her.  Her metallic limbs reflected her own body like a mirror.

"Morning Sally girl." The rabbit said with glee happy to see her friend.

"Hi Bunnie.  Sleep well?"  Sally responded.

Bunnie was a very cheerful Mobian.  She always talked in her native accent from the southern areas of Mobius.  Once a prisoner to Robotnik, Bunnie was rescued by the freedom fighters on one of their missions.  Had they rescue her a few seconds earlier, they could have saved her limbs.  But Bunnie was happy to escape that awful city.  Even if she now had to live her life with two Robotic Legs and a Robotic left arm.

"Like an all used up battery.  How yawl coming with the agenda today?"  Bunnie asked.

"Well first I'm going over to Rotors workshop to check up on his latest work.  Yesterday he said that it was really important that I see him today.  Then I have to go work on the crop in the garden.  Then I have to go back to my hut to plan out the next mission to Robotropolis.  Then I have to…"

"Whoa holds on their girl."  Bunnie interrupted while shaking her head in frustration.  "You mean to tell me that yawl ain't gonna have any fun?"

Bunnie knew of Sally's role as the leader of the freedom fighters.  But that never stopped her from trying to take Sally's mind off of her responsibilities every now and then.

"I wish I had time for fun."  Sally said with a sigh.  

"There's always time for fun!"  A voice cried.  

An orange and white furred kitsune walked up to the two girls.  White fur covered his chest, stomach, muzzle and the tip of his two tails.  Everywhere else on him was covered in orange fur.  His two tails gave him an ability that most land animals dreamed of.  By spinning his tails, he could propel himself into the air.  He wore socks, shoes and white gloves.  The twelve-year-old kitsune waved to Sally and Bunnie as he approached.  

"Hi Aunt Sally."  The kitsune said.

"Good morning sweetie."  Sally replied.  

"I didn't expect yawl to wake up this early."  Bunnie said.

Sally was in no way related to Tails.  She had raised Tails like a son ever since he was found in the forest.  Tails has always thought of Sally as his aunt.

"What are you two up to?"  Tails asked, his blue eyes shining with interest.

"Me an Sally here were just talken about what we all are gonna do for fun."  

"Now wait Bunnie I…" Sally began.

But before Sally could finish the three heard the sound of someone rapidly approaching them.  A sonic boom announced the arrival of the hedgehog that now stood in front of them.  He was a blue furred hedgehog with green eyes and skin showing on his stomach and muzzle.  He wore socks, shoes that where red with a white stripe on each one, and white gloves.  As far as he knew, he was born with the gift of super speed.  Which suited him just fine.  He walked up to the three Mobians.

"Hey big guy."  The hedgehog said to Tails.

"Hi Sonic."  Tails responds with excitement.

Sonic was Tails' hero and best buddy.  He dreamed of being like his hero, and saw him as a role model and best friend.  Sonic looked over to the two girls.

"Hey guys.  How's it going?"  Sonic asked.

"Hi Sonic."  Sally responded.

"Hiya sugar-hog.  Sally, Tails and I were just talking about what we should do today.  Wanna join in?"  Bunnie said.

"You bet!"  Sonic said with a wide grin spreading on his face.

Sonic was so board the last couple of days that at this point he was up for anything.  Things had been rather slow in Knothole village, which bored the speedy hedgehog. 

"Now hold on."  Sally snapped.  "I have a lot to do today and I…"

"All work and no play Sally girl.  Yawl can use a break."  Bunnie said.

Sally thought about leaving her work for one day.  One day of having nothing to do but stop and smell the roses.  Her work really wasn't as much as she thought when she stopped to think about it.  And she knew Bunnie wouldn't take no for an answer.

"And besides…" Sally thought.  "Robotnik has remained inactive since the last mission two days ago.  The only thing that seems to be working in Robotropolis is his energy shield that surrounds the city."

Sally then smiled.

"All right.  You talked me into it."  Sally said as she sighed.  "So what do you have planed Bunnie?"

"That's the spirit Sal."  Sonic said.

In the end they had decided to just spend the day walking around the woods.  An activity Sonic found to be a snooze fest.  Sonic loved the feel of running in the wind and hated the thought of walking around all day doing nothing but talking.  But decided to come along anyway.  The forest around Knothole was a beautiful sight filled with the scent of plant life.  The Great Forest was massive in size and did a fantastic job of concealing the village.  Robotnik wouldn't be able to find it for ages.  They soon rested on the grass and let the warmth of the sun relax their bodies.  Up until the arrival of a gray blue walrus wearing nothing but a tool belt.

"Hey Sally I've been looking for you everywhere.  I thought you were going to my hut this morning."

Sally got up and looked over at the walrus.  Realizing that she was supposed to visit him today.

"That's right I totally forgot.  I'm sorry Rotor." Sally said.

Rotor is the handyman and inventor of Knothole.  If anything ever broke or if anyone ever needed anything made, they always went to him.  Bunnie makes trips to his workshop every now and then for repairs.  He is also a great architect.

"So what was the big announcement?"  Sally continued.

By now Sonic, Bunnie and Tails had gotten up to see what Rotor had to say.  He looked excited about something.

"I finally scavenged up enough parts to make a laser pistol for every citizen in Knothole."  Rotor announced.  "It wasn't easy, but soon everyone will have a firearm for the missions to Robotropolis."

"That's great news Rotor.  How long will it be till all the firearms are made?"  Sally asked.

Rotor paused for a moment to think about an answer to her question.  He truly didn't know how long it would take.  But he still wanted to keep her hopes up.

"Don't know for sure but I'll let you know as soon as I do."  Rotor responded.  "Oh yes and there was something else I wanted to mention.  The Mobius carnival is supposed to open today.  I figure since we're all doing nothing, that maybe we can check it out."  Rotor said.

Tails jumped for the idea of going to carnival and wagged his two tails in excitement.

"I've never been to the carnival.  Can we go Aunt Sally?"  Tails asked.

"I don't know Tails.  It could be the perfect place for Robotnik to plan an ambush."

Sally in truth wanted to go.  It had been ages since she had been to the carnival.  Sally was actually surprised that it was still open even in these times.

"Come on Sal."  Sonic pleaded.  "After what we did to old buttnik's city he's not going to show himself for at least a good week.  I'm with Tails.  I say we should go."

"Suddenly it seems like everyone is against me today."  Sally thought.  "All right fine."  Sally said aloud after giving in to the idea.  "But we'll go later.  I really have to get some work done in the harvest fields."

"So then how bout we go when the sky turns yellow."  Sonic suggested.

Mobians commonly used the sun and the color of the sky to tell the time of day.  They found it to be a more reliable source then your common wristwatch.  

"All right.  It's a date."  Sally said sarcastically.

This was one of the few times that Sally ever made jokes.  She was forced to grow up fast since she had to take on the responsibilities of being leader of the freedom fighters.  So Sally always took things seriously and tried to keep joking around to a minimum.  She was naturally chosen to be the leader since she was the princess of Mobotropolis.  Sonic blushed a light red.

"I…I…I…uh…" Sonic struggled to say.

Everyone began to giggle.  It wasn't everyday you saw Sonic lose his equanimity.

"Come on let's get back to Knothole."  Tails said.

"Hey Tails.  Race you back to Knothole."  Sonic said after regaining his composure.

Tails smiled and began to twirl up his two tails.  He then propelled himself into the air and headed straight for Knothole.  Sonic followed at high speed after counting to five.  Which was as far as his patience would allow him to count.

"Looks like we're walking."  Rotor said with a sighed.

"You think the least he could of done was take us with him."  Sally suggested sarcastically.

Outside the Great Forest, a city that at one time teemed with life now homed the command center of Doctor Robotnik.  Inside the war room, Robotnik sits in his rotating chair, surrounded by towering computers and other electronics that do who knows what.  He took amusement in constantly barking orders at his Nephew Snively.

"Snively!  Do you think the freedom fighters have any idea of what we're planning?"  Robotnik asked.

A large smile settled on the face of Robotnik.  He was a large, white, fat man with a red mustache as the only visible hair on his head and a left metallic arm.  He wore a red, black, and yellow shirt with black pants and a yellow cape.  It was difficult to imagine anyone viler then the likes of the mad doctor.  

Snively shuddered as he looked on at his uncle's smile.

"No chance sir."  Snively replied slightly shaken.  "We made it appear that we were damaged but in reality, we are building are Swat-Bot forces."  

Unlike Robotnik, Snively was a short skinny man with a head that resembled a light bulb and a nose that looked like a birds beak in certain angles.  Snively's courage (which was slight at best) would shatter like glass the instant he heard his uncle's voice.  He had very little hair on his head.  Most likely because of the stress that Robotnik would put on his shoulders.  He wore a green shirt, brown pants and black boots. 

"Excellent."  Robotnik said.  His voice echoed in the walls of the war room.  "My plan is going perfectly.  Tell me Snively.  How many Swat-Bots do we have on stand by?"

Snively rushed over toward a computer and worked the keypad with diligence.  Soon a Swat-Bot total was displayed on the screen.

"We have a total of one thousand, five hundred and twenty five sir."  Snively responded

This news pleased the tyrant as he twiddled his fingers in delight.

"Once we reach two thousand we can make are surprise attack."  Robotnik said eagerly.

"But sir.  We don't know where Knothole village is."  Snively reminded.

This was the only thing keeping the freedom fighters village from total annihilation.  The Great Forest covered thousands of acres of land.  So finding the village was nearly as hopeless as trying to find a grain of lead on a vast spread of sand.

"Awe but your forgetting Snively."  Robotnik said.  "The carnival."

"Carnival sir?"  Snively asked.

"We will invade the carnival first.  Capture one of the Mobians and force them to give the location of Knothole."  Robotnik explained.

More laughter flowed between Robotnik and Snively.

"How long before we reach two thousand Snively?"  Robotnik asked after the laughter had settled.

"We will be done today sir."  Snively said excitingly.

Robotnik laughed even more menacingly than before, his many chins flowing in an almost spellbinding rhythm like those given by bobble heads.

In Knothole village the rest of the day went on as usual.  Word of the carnival spread faster than wild fire could consume a garden.  The sun traveled through the heaves and soon the sky was painted in streaks of gold and red.  Sonic stood outside of Sally's hut awaiting the arrival of Sally and Bunnie.

"Why do girls have to take so long to get ready to go somewhere?"  Sonic asked, his foot tapping impatiently on the ground.

"I heard that!"  Came a female voice from within the hut.

Tails arrived a few moments later and walked up to Sonic.  He was eager like Sonic to get going.

"Hey Sonic.  When are we going?"  Tails asked.

"As soon as the girls are done getting ready.  If they ever get done getting ready that is."

Soon Rotor arrived carrying a fish he had been snaking on.

"Hey guys.  I'm not late right?"  Rotor asked as he took the last bite of his fish.

"Just on time Rotor."  Tails said.

"I'm waiting!"  Sonic screamed out.

"Hold your horses sugar-hog."  Came a voice from the hut.

Soon Sally and Bunnie emerged from the hut.  There wasn't much change from how they looked on an everyday basis.  They never felt the need to look fancy for doing everyday work in the village.  But was still enough to dazzle Sonic and Rotor.

"What smells so heavenly?"  Sonic blurted out before he could stop himself.

The girls giggled as Sonic's face faded slightly into pink.  They were just about to depart when they saw a figure approaching them from another hut.  He was a tan furred coyote and wore an official looking uniform and boots.  Being born and raised in the foreign regions of Mobius, he spoke in a rather unique accent.

"Preinzzes?  What ezz the meaning of thezz?"  The coyote asked.

 "Oh I thought you knew Antoine."  Sally said.  "I've decided to go to the carnival with Sonic, Tails, Bunnie and Rotor.  Do you want to go?"

"Buut uf course Sally."  Antoine responded with a bow.

"Great now lets get this show on the road."  Sonic said rather impatiently.  "Everyone grab on."

Sally held onto Sonic's left hand while Bunnie held onto his right.  Antoine then clutch onto Sally's free hand, as did Rotor with Bunnies free hand.  

"Alright Tails.  Try to keep up."  Sonic said with glee.

With the sound of a sonic boom they were gone with Tails in pursuit.  Sonic had carried the freedom fighters many times before so it was all the same to him.  Even with the added weight, he could still easily out run Tails' top flying speed.  But Sonic made sure to slow down just enough so that Tails could keep up.  

The Carnival was located in an open area of the Great Forest several miles away from Knothole Village.  Many hours were spent at the carnival, as the freedom fighters enjoyed what they thought was a well-deserved vacation from the trials of Robotnik.  Different colored lights were littered throughout the carnival.  They hung in all sorts of rides and tents where Mobians could be seen enjoying the wonderful rides and games that the carnival provided.  

After a few rides and lots of walking, Sally and Bunnie had decided to eat at one of the many restaurants.  As they ate they exchanged in small talk.

"So Bunnie have you told him yet?"  Sally asked as she fed herself another fork full of spaghetti.

"To tell yawl the truth I haven't."  Bunnie responded as she began eating yet another slice of her pizza.

"Well why not?"  Sally asked.

"What if he doesn't like me?"

"What's not to like?  You got a great personality, your fun to be around with, not to mention that your stronger then any girl I know so you can't be pushed around by any guy."

Sally always had a way of bringing out the best in someone.  A trait that Bunnie and the others well appreciated.

"But how could he like me when I have these?"

Bunnie lifted her metallic arm and lightly taped one of her metallic legs, causing a sound similar to that made by two thick steel rods coming together.

"Bunny you have to give your self more credit.  Stop making excuses for your self.  I'm sure that he can see past those robotic limbs and into the Bunnie we all know and love."

Sally could see tears forming in Bunnie's eyes.  She got up and put a comforting hand on Bunnie's shoulder.

"Come on Bunnie.  Lets take our minds off of all this.  I saw a ferries wheel close by.  Why don't we go to that next?"  Sally suggested.

"Ok.  Thanks Sally girl."

"Will that be all princess Sally?"  The waiter asked as he approached the table.

"Yes that will be all thank you."  Sally responded politely.

"Oh by the way, the meal is on the house.  We were honored just to get the privilege of serving you."

Some time later, Sally and Bunnie were walking along one of the paths in the carnival that would lead them to the ferries wheel.  The ride was gigantic in length and width.  Lights covered the spinning wheel that surprisingly spun fast for a wheel of its size.  The tip of the ferries wheel nearly stretched out of the Great Forest.

"The line isn't to big.  We'll be on in no time."  Sally said.

Bunnie looked toward a sign that stood near the ferries wheel.

"Wheel of faith."  Bunnie read out loud.

Miles away from the carnival, a beach full of rich sand and a crystal blue ocean could be found.  On this beach, two Mobians sat together on a beach blanket, admiring the view of the horizon.  The smell of seawater was fresh in their nostrils.  They then turned their heads to face each other, both gazing deep into the others eyes.

"It's either now or never."  The dingo thought as he stared deep into the jackal's green eyes.

The dingo reached into the pocket of his vest and clutched onto a small black box.  Inside the box would be the ring that would seal their love together.  Nervousness twisted up his insides as he clutched onto the velvet box.  But he knew that now was the best time to ask her.  The mood was just right and their feelings towards each other were strong.  So he took a deep breath and was ready to pull out the box and present the ring to his love, when the clouds suddenly parted, and a red beam of light escaped its imprisonment.  They both stared at the red beam of light.  Mesmerized by its hunting beauty.  They traced the beam of light with their eyes to the source.  That's when they noticed the moons color.

"What's going on John?"  The jackal asked with a tone of both curiosity and fear.

"I don't know Lucy?"  John responded.

What used to be a clear blue ocean talked about my millions was now an ocean filled with thick deep crimson red waters.  The beam of light began to close in on the two Mobians ever so slowly, as if it wielded a mind of its own and was enjoying the look of terror in the two Mobians faces.  They could only stare at the beam of red light that advanced towards them.  Their brains kept sending messages to their legs, but it might as well have asked trees to get up and start walking.

Renewed strength finally found its way to John and Lucy's legs as they began to cautiously back away from the red beam of light with their tails between their legs and arms locked with each other.  Holding each other in a death grip and never wanting to let go.  Lucy's fur felt cold to the touch, as did John's.  But it was far too late for the crimson red light was now over them.  Again they couldn't move.  Frozen by fear of the unknown.  

Then to Lucy's horror, John started to levitate off the ground.  His body became numb and he felt light and faint.  Lucy tried to grab onto John's ankle but he had already levitated to high for her reach.  She then ran out of the light and looked on in fright at her love still trapped within.  Time seem to stand still for Lucy, but a few seconds past when John's body began to float back down towards the ground.  When he landed, the mysterious red light that was upon him started to fade out of existence.  But the color of the moon remained unchanged.  The ocean was still a thick reddish color, and the breeze that once brought in the smell of seawater now brought in the stench of blood.  Lucy quickly ran up towards John who was a bit dazed but otherwise appeared to be unharmed.

"Are you ok John?"  Lucy asked as she embraced him.

John just seemed to stare up at the cloud filled sky.  He didn't even acknowledge Lucy's question or presence.  Lucy shivered.  John's fur felt like it was drenched in a pool of ice water.

"Sweet-ums are you alright?"  Lucy asked again.

This time John looked towards Lucy.  He seemed perfectly fine, and Lucy started to smile thinking that it was all over and it was just some crazy hoax.  But in response to Lucy's question, John's dingo eyes that were once blue and full of love and life suddenly turned black and soulless right in front of her eyes.

"John is not with us anymore."  He said to Lucy.  

His voice was cold and emotionless, a deep and powerful voice that felt to Lucy as if it came from the very depths of John's throat.

"But don't despair.  You will be with him wherever he has gone."

John's hand lifted and pressed upon Lucy's forehead.  Her cries went unheard regardless of how loud they were. The cries of pain and sorrow that a mere Mobian couldn't possibly fathom unless they had experienced it for themselves echoed from her last dying breaths.  Her body fell to the ground.  Her face remained unchanged.  Eyes and mouth wide open with fear and pain.  A grin of satisfaction spread across his face.  He was pleased with what he had done.  He then turned his head toward the direction of the carnival.

"There is lots of life over in that direction.  But I better acquire an army first before I go there."  He said to himself.

John's body began to majestically hover several inches above the ground.  He then faced its head in another direction.

"There is hatred in this direction.  I shall go over there and take what I need.  For I am Zandor, and every ruler must have a palace."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I'll end the chapter here.  Like I said it starts slow but hopefully it all paid off in the end.  I'm still setting up the plot.  Chapter 2 will have more action in it I promise.  But until then please Read and Review and please no flames.


End file.
